


Chopin in the East Room

by Sinistretoile



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Piano, Social Anxiety, bi TJ, improvised gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Ivy has an anxiety attack at President Elaine Hammond's birthday party. TJ mistakes it for something else.





	Chopin in the East Room

Ivy looked around the room, her red-rimmed eyes not fixing on anyone in particular. It was all soft light askew in sequins and sparkling jewels and cuff links. It was rustling satin and linen and silk and monochromatic tuxedos. She sniffed and knocked back the rest of her champagne then looked away.  
Social anxiety did not exist when your parents were politicians. Especially not when your father was vice president to Elaine Hammond and this was her fucking birthday party. No, it didn’t fucking exist when you felt like every eye in the party was on you. And that they all knew you didn’t belong.  
She felt a hand at the small of her back and a white handkerchief pressed to her nose. She flinched away but saw blood. “Your nose is bleeding.” The soft deep voice tickled her ear.  
“Fuck.” She hissed and tilted her head back, pressing the white square of fabric to her nostrils.  
Her savior moved into her vision. TJ Hammond. She swallowed. His eyes narrowed slightly and lost some of their goodwill. She felt the fabric get tacky as the blood soaked through the linen. “Tilt your head back.”  
“I know how to take care of a nose bleed, Mr. Hammond.”  
He flinched as if she’d slapped him. “You’re starting to draw attention.” Her eyes widened in panic. “Come with me.” He helped her hold the fabric to her nose and walk with a hand resting on her ass. Her brow furrowed as she looked at his profile. “Are you high?”  
“No, fuck off, Hammond.” She’d said it louder than intended then tried to twist out of his grasp only for him to jerk her harder against his side.  
“You’re drawing attention. Are you drunk then?”  
“No, I’m fucking not.” They left the ballroom and stepped into a quiet hall.  
TJ shoved her none too lightly against the wall, scrutinizing her. “Red eyes, nose bleed, lie to me again and tell me you’re not drunk or high.”  
“I’m not drunk. I’m not fucking high. And I’m not lying.” She ground out the last sentence. She didn’t have to tell him anything. She didn’t have to justify what happened. So she’d been crying in the bathroom. She’d worked herself up into a nose bleed. It happened. Too frequently. And frankly, she’d rather people think she was an addict instead of thinking she was crazy. She tried to push around him to get to the bathroom but he shoved her back into the wall. She was thankful for the handkerchief because he couldn’t see her lip quiver, but he could see the fresh tears shimmer in her eyes.  
“Fuck. Alright, come with me.” He grabbed her hand, not focusing on how fragile and delicate she felt. He swallowed. He hadn’t been this attracted to a woman…ever. Not even the ones he slept with to reaffirm he was gay. They hurried along the corridor, passing Secret Service agents as they went. He helped her through door that didn’t look like a door and they were in one of the apartments.  
“Teej? You back already?”  
“Yes, Nana.” Margaret Barrish stepped out into the kitchen. She made a soft sound of surprise. “Nana, you know Ivy Everett.”  
“Mrs. Barrish.” She nodded.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He led her into the bathroom. “Sit.”  
She sat on the ledge of a gorgeous, huge bathtub. TJ turned away from her to get a washcloth and run it under cool water. “I can do this myself.”  
“Just sit, alright.” He carded his fingers through his hair then pulled her hand away. “It looks like it’s stopped.” He gently cleaned off the thin layer of blood smeared against her mouth. Her lipstick was gone but her crying had plumped her lips up.  
TJ forced himself to look away. Ivy looked away too, at the floor. “I was crying…”  
“What?” He became aware that his hand had stopped moving, just resting on her cheek.  
Ivy swallowed. “I was crying. That’s why my eyes are red.” She took a deep breath then met his eyes. “I have social anxiety. I hate parties. But Dad makes me come to them anyway. He’s hoping some DC socialite sees me and falls madly in love and marries me so he can look good.”  
“And the nose bleed?”  
“Part of the social anxiety. I work myself up to the point my nose bleeds. Or I faint. Or both.” She shrugged.  
TJ’s heart thumped hard against his rib cage. “That’s awful.”  
“I’m sorry if my crazy behavior triggered you. I know it must be hard.” She tried to take the wash cloth but he wouldn’t release it. Instead, he tipped her head back and very tenderly cleaned off her nose.  
“It is. But you didn’t trigger me.” His smile was breathtaking and self-deprecating. “There’s only room for one recovering addict in the White House. Can’t have you stealing my title? And looking better doing it.”  
Ivy blushed and he saw it up close and personal. His thumb skimmed over her plump bottom lip. “Teej?” He cleared his throat and shook his head then cleaned the drops of blood off her chest, his hand moving with the blood to her cleavage. His left hand cupped her breast in the dress and she sucked in a breath. But she didn’t pull away or slap him. He tossed the washcloth behind her into the tub then grabbed her other breast. Before she could question his actions, his lips were on hers. His tongue parted her lips and tasted the champagne on her tongue. She whimpered in response.  
“You have amazing breasts.”  
“Thank you?”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
“Please?” He cradled her face in both his hands and kissed her again, tasting her mouth completely, moaning into it. She finally got the better sense and pushed him back, her lips tingling and her heart beating fast. “I thought you were gay.”  
“I am…for the most part.”  
“For the most part? What the fuck does that mean?”  
“I sleep with woman on occasion. I kiss them.” He kissed her for emphasis. “Breasts are beautiful.” He dropped his hands to hers and squeezed them, biting his lip. “And yours are the most beautiful pair I’ve ever seen.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I prefer men, so I identify as gay.”  
“But?”  
“But you’re the exception.”  
“Me?” She startled. “Why me?”  
“I’ve had my eyes on you since the campaign...” He searched her eyes. “Remember Alabama?” They’d stopped on the campaign south of Mobile. There’d been an incident with hate speech and Ivy had busted a bottle over a man’s head defending TJ’s honor. Then the Secret Service showed up and nothing happened…officially.  
“I remember.”  
“Good. I want to repay you.”  
“You don’t need to.” He shut her up with a kiss.  
“Come with me?”  
“Ok…” He led her out of the bathroom and out of the apartment. “Where are we going?”  
“The East Room.” He hurried her along then they slipped in a set of French doors. His mouth covered hers, earnestly kissing her as he drew her back toward the piano. They could faintly hear Chopin’s Etude no. 2 as they rapidly kissed and scrambled at each other’s clothes.  
TJ reached up under her gown and grabbed her panties on either side then drew them down. She stepped out and he left them on the floor. He skimmed his soft, elegant hands up her calves, drawing her dress up with it. He leaned in to leave biting kisses on the backs of her knees that instantly turned them to jelly. She grabbed onto the first thing she could reach; his head and the piano. She was rewarded with a moan and a discordant bark from the piano.  
“Teej?”  
He moved up her legs, biting and sucking marks on her skin. She wouldn’t be wearing shorts or an above the skirt tomorrow. “Fuck, your pussy’s so pretty, Ivy.”  
“I’m dreaming, aren’t I? I passed out back at the party and I’m dreaming.” He laughed then pushed his face between her legs. His tongue and perfect lips went straight for her clit. The pleasure was hot and quick and she barely got a moan out before it was choked off by another wave. “Oh fuck…” He lifted her right leg over his shoulder and she sat down on the piano keys causing another discordant bark.  
“Quiet up there.” He chuckled against her clit, sending the oddest vibrations through her.  
“I’m trying.” She sucked in a breath. “You’re just…really…really good-“ She cut off into a keen as he rolled her clit between his lips and sucked on it like it was his favorite candy. TJ snatched the panties up off the floor. He flipped her dress back so he could see her face for a moment. His cock twitched at her scrunched up face and slack mouth. He gave her pussy a slow lick, watching her bite her lip. When she looked down at him, he smiled around his tongue then pushed her panties into her mouth.  
She didn’t bother to take them out. TJ returned his attention to her cunt, lapping over her clit until her fingers tightened in his hair and she arched off the piano, rolling her hips into his face. She sat down on the bench heavily, her legs shaking.  
“That was intense.”  
“You’re welcome.” His belt clinked as he finished opening his pants. He’d started to while he was down between her legs but she’d moved so much he’d had to grab onto her to keep her from falling. He lifted up off the bench to pull his pants down to his thighs then urged her over his lap.  
“Condom?”  
“Fuck.” His head fell against her shoulder. “Back in the apartment.”  
“That’s fine.” She twisted her hair and pinned it again then dropped to her knees between his. “Play for me.”  
He licked his lips then drew a shuddering breath. “What do you want to hear?”  
“The song that was playing while you ate me.”  
He took a deep breath and nodded. “I-I can do that.” He set his fingers on the keys. “What if I’m done with it before I cum?”  
She massaged his thighs as her palms worked up toward his cock. “Play whatever comes after it in the symphony.”  
He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. She kissed it then sucked it into her mouth. His lips parted. “You don’t…you don’t have to do this, Ivy.”  
She pulled off his thumb with a wet pop. “Do you want me to?”  
He smeared his wet thumb along her cheek. “Fuck yes.”  
“Then shut up and let me suck your cock, Teej.” He grinned. “Now play.” Her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking up to meet her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the head. His fingers never faltered as she moved her lips up and down on his cock, stroking up to meet her mouth. She pulled off him to draw her tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock then took him in her mouth again. He bit his lips to keep his moans muffled.  
TJ wanted to pull his hands away from the keys. To play with Ivy’s hair, to touch her face. But he kept his fingers moving on the keys, moving through the pieces. His moans became pants and he thrust up into her mouth as she came down on him. He felt the bump of the back of her throat and she swallowed around him. That was it. He was done. He grabbed her hair to pull her off, but she held on to his thighs as he came in sticky, hot ribbons down her throat.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” TJ stared down at her, biting his lip. “You’re a surprise, you know that?” She smiled and shrugged. He tucked his cock against him and pulled his pants back up then he pulled her onto his lap. “So listen…”  
“You don’t have to say anything.”  
“But I do.” He brushed the hair back from her face. “I haven’t been with anyone since I got clean.” He let his words settle. “And…and that was… I mean the last blowjob I had was from a guy so he knew what he was doing but you…you know what you’re doing.” He grinned bashfully.  
“Thanks, I think.”  
“Shut up and let me ask you out.”  
“You’re asking me out on a date?”  
“I’m trying.” He pressed his thumbs against her cheeks, staring at her mouth. Her lips looked even more delicious now that they were swollen from sucking his dick. “Dinner, dancing, movie, concert, whatever you want. Go out with me.”  
“Teej-“ He shut up any protest from her by kissing her. His lips massaged hers and his jaw worked up and down, kissing her deep and thorough before pulling away.  
“I –like- you, Ivy. Don’t worry about the whole gay thing.”  
“How can I not? I mean, what if-“  
“What if I meet a guy I like and I want to pursue that?” She nodded. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. Ok?” She nodded again. “So yes?”  
“Yes.”  
He kissed her again. He couldn’t get enough of her mouth. He nibbled on her plump lips until he had her moaning and squirming and his cock coming back to life. Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off by the door opening.  
“Here he is-oh!” President Elaine Hammond looked away quickly. “TJ.”  
“We’re leaving, Mother.” He patted her thigh and she slid off. He picked up her panties from the bench and tucked them in his hand.  
“Ivy?”  
“Hello, Madam President.” She blushed fiercely. “Happy, uh, happy birthday.”  
“Thank you?” She watched her troubled son and her vice president’s awkward daughter hustle down the corridor, giggling and kissing. She sighed, this likely wouldn’t end well but that didn’t stop the smile curling her lips at the happiness on her son’s face.


End file.
